FabianNina3
by pINKlADY03
Summary: Nina and Fabian Story so ya. Enjoy! Finally got up CHAPTER 4! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Eating Breakfast Monday:

Nina's POV:

"Fabian," I said, "please pass the orange juice."

"Sure." Fabian said while handing Nina the juice. _God_, Nina thought, _he is so cute. I just want to kiss him. God. Why does he have to be sitting right next to me? I can barely keep my hands off of him._

"Fabian," I said, "I need to talk to you later. Maybe after school?"

"Sure." Fabian said grinning.

After School Monday:

Nina's POV:

I stuttered, "Fabian, I-I-I-I-I-" all of the sudden his lips pressed against mine. I grabbed his head and held it there not letting him go. Finally we parted and I said, "So I guess that clears up what I wanted to talk about."

"Nina, I want to be your boyfriend, but you know Jerome and Patricia….." Fabian said.

"I know. They'll make fun of us. That's why I think we should keep it a secret until the right time." I said.

"OK. Let's go find Amber." He said.

During Dinner Monday:

Nina's POV:

"Amber, you know our club…" I said.

"Yes." Amber said gracefully.

"Well, I think we should take a break. So, how about we cancel our meeting tonight. OK?" I said. I usually wouldn't cancel it, but Fabian is taking me to the movies. We're going to sneak out his window before the movie. Then, when its over we will sneak back in. It's perfect.

"OK…" Amber said in a sad voice.

10:30pm Monday:

Nina's POV:

I snuck out of bed with my dress and high heels on. Then, I carefully left. But I didn't know Amber was following me. By the time Fabian and I had gotten out the window Amber whispered, "What are you doing? Wait! You're going on a date! And don't say no. I can tell because Nina is wearing something sparkly."

I said, "OK. You caught us. Just don't tell anyone."

Amber said, "Don't worry. I'll take it to the grave."

Before Breakfast Tuesday:

Nina's POV:

Amber said, "Alfie come here."

"What?" Alfie asked.

"Nina and Fabian are in a secret relationship isn't that great! I already told the others. So, follow my lead at Breakfast." Amber said.

"OK." Alfie said grinning.

Eating Breakfast Tuesday:

Nina's POV:

"Fabian," I said, "please pass the orange juice."

"Sure." Fabian said while handing Nina the juice. The other hand was holding hers under the table.

"So," Jerome said, "why didn't you two tell us about you little relationship?"

"Amber?" I said.

"I bet they haven't even kissed. They're probably too scared." Patricia said.

"Ummmmmmm. I'm full. I'll see you guys in class." I said. I was too embarrassed to look and them.

"Me too." Fabian said.

"Ohhhhh. The love birds are leaving together." Patricia said.

Eating Lunch Tuesday:

Nina's POV:

Alfie asked, "Have you two kissed?" No one said a word. "I knew it. KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS…" Alfie chanted. Soon, everyone joined in.

I leaned over to Fabian and whispered, "What do we do?"

Fabian whispered back, "This…" His lips pressed against mine for the second time. This time it was better. We were like to pieces of the heart being fit together again. When it was over everyone stopped chanting. Most people whistled or screamed, but me and Fabian held hands under the table and ate. I know this relationship will work out.

Note: If you have any things you want in my upcoming stories tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm working on a new story for the Percy Jackson series! You should check it out 'cause I have 0 reviews ):. It's called, My Life as we know it. So, Please, Please, Please read it! I'm trying to get people to read it! So ya… if you can read it that would be GREAT! No… BETTER THAN GREAT! So PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Eating Breakfast Wednesday:

Nina's POV:

I walked into the room to see my amazing boyfriend, Fabian Rutter, saving me a spot at the table. Yesterday, we had kissed in front of EVERYONE. It was so great! I kissed him on the cheek while sitting down then said, "Morning Fabe."

"Morning." He said while returning a kiss on the cheek. I smiled. He is SO CUTE!

"So," Jerome said while sitting down, "You two officially lovebirds now?"

"I guess." I said.

"Yeah. I guess we are. And if you don't like it than too bad." Fabian said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know. That's what they all say. Then they end up breaking up, the guy never graduates, and the girl is a successful journalist." Jerome said with a smug grin on his face.

"Thanks for that visual Jerome. Now I'm going to study a lot more." Fabian said.

"Hey we should probably go to school or we'll be late." I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah we should. Come on Nina let's go." Fabian said.

After School Wednesday:

Fabian's POV:

I walked into Anubis House with Amber. She was blabbering about some dance she wanted. Ugh. That's when I saw my amazing Girlfriend, Nina Martin, sitting on one of the couches with Patricia. Nina saw the annoyance in my eye and said, "Amber, why don't you go talk to Jerome and Alfie about this dance you want. I'm sure they'll want to find dates in case the school actually wants a dance."

"You are so right Nina. I'll be back in about 15 minutes. Oh, and if they do want to do the dance you need to wear something extra sparkly." Amber said. As she exited the room Fabian hugged me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you Nina Martin!" I said.

"Love you too Fabes." Nina said.

"Ewww. Get a room!" Patricia said.

"Oh, get over it Patricia." I said. With that Patricia left the room.

In the After School Thursday:

Amber's POV:

OMG! I need a dance! A way for me to find my prince charming! And of course, to get Nina to wear something SPARKLY! I walked into the kitchen to Find Trudy cooking Dinner "Hey Trudy! Do you know where Fabian and Nina are?" I said.

"Yeah Honey, they're in Fabian and Mick's room. They're studying." Trudy said.

"Thanks Trudy!" I said cheerfully.

I walked into Fabian and Mick's room to find Nina laying on the bed with a text book in front of her and Fabian on the floor with a text book laying in front of him. "Hey," I said, "Nina. Do you want to go to town on Friday? They said they would announce if there was a dance on Friday so I thought we could go shopping."

"Sure! I'd love to! But, NO PINK!" Nina said. Ahh, NO PINK! Well she didn't say no sparkles!

"Ok. No pink." I said sadly. Quickly, I went to happy mode again and said, "Hey do you know where Mara is? I need to ask her what they think the theme will be if they have the dance."

"Yeah. She's studying with Patricia in their room." Fabian said.

"Ok! Thanks Fabes!" I said cheerfully while walking out of the room.

"Hey Amber, if they have the dance on Friday do you want to be my date?" Alfie asked confidently.

"Sure, Alfie! Sorry, I would hang out, but I have to find Mara." I said.

"Ok. She was looking for you something about the theme of the dance…" Alfie tailed off.

"OK!" I said running upstairs.

When I found Mara she leaped off of her bed and said, "Amber the theme for the dance will be: PINK!" Mara said excitedly. OMG! A PINK THEME! NO WAY! OMG! I'M SO HAPPY!


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday at the Table at 6pm:

Nina's POV:

"NINA!" I heard Amber scream. "NINA IF THEY DO THE DANCE THE THEME IS GOING TO BE PINK!"

"Wow. Now I'm actually going to have to wear something of PINK!" I said.

"Yeah Mara said that EVERYTHING is going to be pink! From the chairs to the cups!" Amber screamed.

"I'll buy something light pink, but NO HOT PINK!" Nina said.

"Fine." Amber said.

Thursday Morning walking to school:

Fabian's POV:

"Mick wanted me to ask if on Friday we could go shopping with you guys. You guys could go to your stores and we could go to ours." I said.

"Ok, Fabes." Nina said.

"Alright then I'll tell Mick." I said.


End file.
